


Snapshots

by misskorya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Character Death, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskorya/pseuds/misskorya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my followers on Tumblr.

They sat with the mountain to their backs, far from the legion of assassins that were camped out further down the mountain. Up here, it was just Nyssa and Sara. There they were, together with the snow falling down and the moonlight catching each one. Sara had never seen anything so beautiful, and then Nyssa began to kiss her along the nape of her neck.

She sucked in a breath and her hand instinctively went for Nyssa’s face as she gave her lover more room. Nyssa let her hands move around Sara’s abdomen. A smile trickled onto her face, as she pulled Sara closer. “I love you, my beautiful canary.”

"I love you, too." Sara practically purred as their hands became entangled with one another. She took in a deep breath and then asked. "Have you considered Barbara’s offer?"

"I have." Nyssa replied as she looked over her shoulder for a brief moment. Then as she returned her attention to Sara and their fingers played with one another. "I think we should do it, it would be the best thing for us. You can bring your protege-"

"Ha, Sin isn’t my protege." Sara laughed it off, but Nyssa reminded her.

"You are her family, you are all she has. So, she is also my family… our family." Nyssa’s lips curled into a smile that she could not deny. The assassin pressed her hands to Sara’s abdomen. "Our family."

Sara smiled and then placed a kiss on Nyssa’s cheek. “Mhmmm." She purred, her hands coming down over Nyssa's, both of them guarding the precious life forming within. 

"I was looking at apartments in Gotham and I found one that was up high, great view of the clock tower, room for us plus three." Nyssa said and then Sara turned to face her and lifted a brow.

"Three?" She laughed. "Three?"

"Seemed like a good number, yes? I mean… I would… be willing."

Sara was definitely laughing now. “You?”

"Yes." Nyssa said with some defiance as she leaned toward Sara. "Yes, I would carry our child."

Sara didn’t waste the opportunity as she pressed her lips against Nyssa’s, her hands running through her lover’s thick black hair as her body hit the snow. The canary bit her bottom lip and then said. “Then let’s do it, let’s go to Gotham and let’s be the good guys.”

"We are always the good guys, Sara. Just because someone says we are the bad guys does not make it so."

And then they kissed again, and again, and again.

When the morning came, they were in their tent and the legions of assassins had cleared out. Nyssa’s eyes fluttered opened and she felt pure joy as she looked at the blonde haired and blue eyed woman in her arms. Her family. Her legacy. Her love. It was all right here, and she was going to savor every moment. The hide and wool blankets kept them warm, as her hands moved down to her lover's abdomen, and her lips trailed along the back of Sara's neck. Sara began to stir and soon turned to face her lover. Their eyes met and so did their lips, the brunette's hands moved down one rested on Sara's hip while the other moved up to cup her face.

It didn't take long for the tent's temperature to rise, and soon they were cuddled into one another. Sara's head against Nyssa's chest, fading back into sleep but Nyssa was still awake and as she played with her lover's blonde hair she asked. "Sara, will you marry me?"

The question hung in the air, Sara shifted her body to look up at Nyssa. Blue eyes met brown and they studied each other, it was a rather serious question with enough weight behind it to make Sara feel like Atlas, but in her heart of hearts she could not imagine her life without this hardass assassin who in reality would be the first one to save a cat from a tree, rather than place an arrow into someone's chest. Shifting her body up a little, Sara propped herself up on her elbows, and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. Leaning over she allowed her lips to press against Nyssa's, and she whispered softly. "Yes."


	2. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa fall in love with each other again.

Barbara did her best to arrange everything. She smiled brightly as she squeezed Laurel’s hand. “She’s beautiful.” The redhead told her friend, as they watched the rows of guest stand up.

Laurel sighed with happy tears in her eyes. “She is, and I couldn’t be more proud of her.”

Nyssa exhaled as she looked down the aisle, and there being escorted by Captain Quentin Lance, was her beloved. In a beautiful white gown, with their daughter tossing out flowers. “Charlie.” Laurel called to her niece waving the little girl toward her. Sin stood beside Laurel and wiped her own tears, Laurel put a reassuring hand on Sin's shoulders who told the Black Canary she was just fine and that allergies seemed to be real tough on her. 

Sara’s smile was so bright that every breath she took it seemed to widen. She could not have asked for a more beautiful day, or family. 

It was a simple wedding, held at Wayne Manor. 

Quentin with Sara in tow presented his daughter to Nyssa and said to the assassin. “Take care of her.” There were tears in his eyes, and Nyssa knew that one day she would be in his position when she gave away her own daughter. His ex-wife and her boyfriend Theodore Knight sat in the back, she was doing her best not to cry, but it's so hard to watch your little girl grow up. Even if she's marrying someone who once kidnapped you, but that was years ago. It was Laurel who convinced the elder Dinah to arrive, and it was a decision neither one regrets. 

The ceremony began, and throughout the crowd. Laurel was amazed, most everyone here would not have hesitated to beat the living day lights out of each other, but… there was also a lot of respect. Even if she had been around the block a few times with them, they all knew that at the end of the day… they just wanted to survive and be happy. Happy endings it was all any one of them ever wanted, and as Laurel looked around she had to smile. The sheer amount of costumed heroes, and assassins around seemed to dare anyone to interrupt the ceremony. 

The League of Assassins were everywhere, security of course - Ra's wouldn't hear of allowing anyone else to handle external or internal security. Bruce didn't trust Ra's group of assassins and had his own team standing by.

Stephanie sat down on the roof and wiped her tears. “I hate weddings, they always make me cry.” She sniffed as she pulled down her mask and cowl to wipe her make up.

Cassandra sat down beside her, and put her head on Stephanie’s shoulders. “I’ll never understand why you get so sentimental at a simple ceremony, but I love you anyway.”

Stephanie couldn’t help but laugh as she kissed Cassie on the top of her forehead, and turned her attention back to the ceremony. 

Barbara wiped her own tears, and caught a smile from Dick. She wanted to toss a book in face, but now was not the time. After all, Sara and Nyssa had come a long, long way. She looked up toward the helicopter over head, Aerie Two. Zinda was flying, with Helena and Katana waiting to drop down on anyone who dared interrupt the ceremony. Wonder Woman, and Power Girl were also conducting aerial patrols while Zatanna, Zachary, and Raven monitored the magical aspects. This was one day that Barbara refused to see sullied by some idiotic attempt at power, money or any other villain. 

With the final vows spoken, the two were pronounced wives and were running down the aisle with flowers being tossed over them.

Laurel picked her niece up and balanced the toddler on her hip, and then looked to Barbara and put her fist up for the bump.

Barbara fist bumped Laurel. “Our family rocks.” She said of their collective group of females, all of whom had grown very close to each other. At this point they had considered each others sisters, a sacred bond between all the Birds and a bond that seemed to stand the test of time because, even superheroes deserve a happy ending.


	3. Boum, Boum, Boum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa get their honeymoon, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in complete understanding of TImothy Drake's origins, however; I decided to play with them, after all this is an AU. 
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering most of my works' titles are usually based off the song I'm listening to when I write them. 
> 
> In this case, Mika's Boum, Boum, Boum. 
> 
> Charlie's full name, Charlotte Laurel Drake - she's based off Charlotte Radcliffe-Gage a.k.a Misfit who was created by Gail Simone and yes, she's a ginger just like her comic book counter part, but it's mostly red if she spends more time in the sun otherwise it's a bit more strawberry blonde.

Their backs hit the door as it flew open, Nyssa’s hands were down around her wife’s waist. Their clothes began to hit the floor just as the door was slammed behind them with Sara’s back up against it. 

Ah, Paris the land of lovers, love and high security. Nyssa’s slightly over protective father had assassins on the top, while both Oliver and Bruce dispatched their own teams.

Much to the annoyance of both Sara and Nyssa. 

Barbara knew better and left them alone, deciding to show Felicity the proper way of hacking without leaving so many tracks and also defeating her in a PvP match on World of Warcraft. 

But that wasn’t important, what was important was Nyssa’s back hitting the bed as Sara’s legs straddled Nyssa’s waist. Her lips coming down the olive toned skin, as Nyssa’s bra was finally unhooked and discarded without care. The cold air did much to enhance the moment of passion, as it brushed over their skin.

Goosebumps tightening along their bodies, while other parts of their body had a more positive reaction to the cold air. 

A gasp of air as Nyssa reacted Sara’s rather rushed entrance. Not that she minded, no, not at all as a wicked smile curled around her lips just as a Cheshire cat would grin. 

Their lips met with a fierce passion, it was as if they were making love for the first time again. And again, and again, and again.

Nyssa and Sara tumbled along the bed, giggling, play fighting even just to see who would win the right to be on top. A game they often played, doing their best to insert the right amount of dominance and lust. The white light dashing around the curtains as the ceiling fan above spun it’s shadows over them.

Spreading out along the bed, Sara’s body reacted to Nyssa’s touch as she took her teeth and dragged the girdle off her wife’s leg. While they had never quite discussed their names, the two agreed to choose a name that would give them distinction. So there they were, Sara and Nyssa Drake. Taking Sara’s mother’s maiden name and breathing new life into it. 

Taking a moment to breathe, Nyssa rushed off the bed and began to dig through her luggage. Sara puzzled and disappointed whined and then asked. “Nyssie, what are you doing?”

"I brought it, I just don’t remember which bag it is in.” Nyssa remarked as she began to tear through their luggage.

Sara raised a brow as she laid with her head on her hands, stomach to the mattress. “I thought we were leaving all the kinky stuff at home.”

"We did, but that’s not what I’m talking about." Nyssa answered as she was now unceremoniously dumping clothes and toiletries onto the floor. You’d think for a pair of assassins, she’d have an easier time of locating their baby making kit.

After a few more moments of thinking, and mentally checking things off it finally occurred to Sara what it was. “OH! OH! It’s in the carry on, there, over there, it’s on ice.”

Nyssa tucked hair behind her ear and then looked over her shoulder and scrambled toward the bag. “Ha!” She said within moments of reaching into the bag, and pulled out a small cooler. Taking out the necessary equipment she looked toward Sara. “Ready?”

"Yeah, I’m ready, and it’s about time we gave Charlie a brother or sister." She commented.

Nyssa prepped the equipment so it would be ready right when they were. “Is she becoming as spoiled as her mother?”

"More like her Aunt." Sara replied, and now it was Nyssa’s turn to raise her brow. She was trying to figure out if she meant Laurel or Talia but at this point…

"Both of them." Nyssa corrected, Charlie was drawing some of the more stubborn traits from the Lance-al Ghul clan. Not that they were all bad, no, not at all but sometimes it was quite evident just exactly who Charlie took after- but at this moment Nyssa was more concerned about conceiving their second child.

Sara pulled Nyssa toward her and allowed her lips to brush against her wife's, and just as Nyssa was about to move her hand down. Her wife stopped her. "Wait- wait, I had Charlie."

"And?" Nyssa asked wondering why this was just now coming up.

"You said you'd be willing to carry one of our children, after all, it was you who wanted three." Sara reminded her with a cheeky little grin as she flipped Nyssa onto her back.

She cursed her wife's memory and laid there as the blonde pinned her arms above her head. She then looked deep into her canary's eyes and said. "If you think you can win dominance then yes, I'll allow this to happen."

"Oh no, Mrs. Nyssa Drake it doesn't work like that, you gave me your word or... should I-"

Nyssa wriggled her hands away from Sara and pulled the blonde toward her, their lips smashing together. 

41 weeks later… 

Sara looked over at her wife and kissed her on the top of the forehead. Smiling as she then planted a kiss over the newborn. Charlie with the help of her aunt Laurel climbed up onto the bed, the toddler looked between her mothers and the baby with some slight confusion until Sara said.

"Charlie, this is your brother… Timothy."


	4. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Olly Murs' song Up ft. Demi Lovato

On the way back...

The ride back was awkward, the boat sailed the seas and a still, uncomfortable silence consumed most of it. The tension between lovers was obvious and they had done their best to avoid one another, but it's a small boat and you can't avoid each other forever.

Sara took the first step, she put a finger underneath Nyssa's chin. "I never meant to break your heart."

Nyssa didn't speak, she closed her eyes and pushed Sara away.

Sara gave chase she took Nyssa by the arm and spun her around. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Nyssa demanded, jerking her arm away from Sara, as the tears burned down her face, leaving behind streaks of anger. "You left without so much as a goodbye, was I so bad?!"

"No!" Sara objected, as she pulled Nyssa back. Putting her hands on her former lover's hips. "Nyssa, I love you- it wasn't you, please... I never meant to make you cry."

Nyssa's forehead graced Sara's as she took the blonde's hands off her hips. "But you did, and you broke my heart how can you fix this, how can you promise me that you'll never leave me again?"

Sara took a few steps back and moved to the edge of the boat. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this right." She looked into the ocean blue waters, and then she gave Nyssa a longing gaze.

Nyssa gave in and walked to the edge of the boat beside Sara. "I need more than that, Sara."

"I won't let this go, what we have Nyssa. I'm not giving up on it, and I'm not gonna give up on us." Sara said softly.

"You already did, when you left me..."

Sara linked her hands with Nyssa's. "I wish I could turn the clock, but all I can do is repair what I've done. Just... tell me, tell me we're not done."

Nyssa bit the inside of her lip, she chewed the bottom. She wanted to say yes, they were through and that she wanted nothing more to do with this with blonde who turned her world upside down. "What is it you always say? The only way we can go now, is up?"

"Yeah." Sara answered with a smile.

A pencil thin curve of Nyssa's lips was all that Sara needed. She pulled Nyssa into her embrace and in an instant they were kissing. Nyssa breathed Sara and put her arms around the younger woman's waist. She needed this, she needed Sara more than life itself. 

When they broke from their kiss, the two began to giggle as if to say this whole thing was silly and they were silly. Side by side, hand in hand they watched the water pass them by, feeling the warmth of their love surge between them.


	5. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might've already engaged them before, but whatever I liked the song I was listening to at the time, also I'll probably write a family fic tomorrow for Misfit Day since I named their first kid after her. Nico & Vinz's In Your Arms.

Somewhere in France, Nyssa held Sara in her arms as they looked out the balcony. Nyssa nuzzled Sara’s neck, inhaling her scent so deeply that it had been committed to memory. Sara put her hands over Nyssa’s, leaning into the assassin’s embrace. “This is the safest place in the world.”

Nyssa giggled. “Hardly, I see at least eight places of entry, six of which could easily be used for kill shots.”

“No, not like that.” Sara said softly. “You, I feel safe with you, it wouldn’t matter where we are.” She turned slightly so that her lips met Nyssa’s. “I love you.”

Nyssa’s heart warmed, how had she lived this long without hearing such a phrase? And they came from such beautiful lips she was hard pressed to deny her beloved. “And I love you, my canary.”

A smile more than tugged at Sara’s lips as she pressed them against Nyssa’s. Then her hand moved to cup her lover’s face, and then she turned her body to full feel the strong embrace of Nyssa’s arms.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Nyssa confessed, her forehead rested against Sara’s. “I’ve never known such desire, passion, or need for anyone.”

Sara kissed Nyssa, and then nuzzled her nose against the brunette’s. “Nor I you, never in a thousand years did I think that I would be able to love someone, like this.”

Their eyes met and in an instant they communicated, a desire, an ache to feel one another. It started out slow, a symphony of moves, a well known dance of the removal of clothes. Then a crescendo of moans, groans, nips and bites, bodies working in unison. How either had lived without the other they didn’t know, but what they did know was that they did not want to lose one another, not again.

Nyssa bit hard, harder than usual down along Sara’s neck. In a primal urge she whispered. “You are mine.”

Sara with her nails digging into her lover’s back, replied in kind. “As you are mine.”

Words whispered in Arabic promising one to the other. A new vow spoken in Mandarin while their lips sealed a soul tying knot in Russian. These words meant more than their meaning. Nyssa feared losing her beloved, having just gotten her back from Starling City. She brushed back the sweat drenched hair from her lover’s face. “Marry me.” 

Sara looked deeply into Nyssa’s eyes. “When?”

“Tomorrow before we leave.” Nyssa answered, as she laid next to Sara, the two shifted into their spoon like positions. 

“Okay then, we get married tomorrow.”

“Mhmmm.” Nyssa buried her face into Sara’s blonde hair, happier than she had been in years.


	6. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this made cry ;-; true colors by cyndi lauper
> 
> because saying goodbye hurts too much

Nyssa stood at the top of the mountains, the last place she and Sara were happy together. The assassin laid down her bow, and stripped herself of her veil. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, shifting her weight as she looked at the view in front of her. “Habibti.” She whispered as the tears rolled down her face. “I cannot even utter the words I wish to speak.” Nyssa’s knees fell to the snow topped mountain. Her hands met with the cold wet slush her tears stained them and she looked up at the sun as it rose. “How can there be a world without you?”

She sat up on her feet, her hands resting on her knees. Tear drops flowed like a river from her eyes. “My heart burns in ways I-” She couldn’t even speak and her eyes watched the colors of the sun as it met with the horizon. “You promised me, you promised me that we would have forever, you promised.” Nyssa fell to the impacted snow not caring if it got into her clothes, her armor none of it mattered. “How am I to live now?”

Nyssa shifted her body so that she saw crossed legged in the snow. Exhaling again she looked at the horizon. The wind brushed by her face and all she could think of was Sara’s hand caressing her face. “I want to see you, I want to see your smile. I want to hear your laugh, I will not object to the insistence that you must see every Rocket game, I will let you sleep on the right side of the bed, habibti…” Her heart broke again, and an ugly sob could be heard.

Mourning was not even the word to be used, for her grief knew no bounds. All of their petty fights seemed like time wasted. Time that could have been spent making love, time spent in one another’s embrace. Nyssa just wanted to say goodbye, to feel her beloved one more time. Her eyes lifted to the sky once more, a small smile formed on her lips though it was sad it formed nonetheless. “Do you recall the first time I brought you here? You marveled at the colors of the sky, you once said they represented our love - hard to see at first, but then once you could see it. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever experienced.” 

She wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve. And then laughed because this was something she always got after Sara for. “Oh habibti, I see it now, I see our colors my beloved.” She put her hands to her lips and blew a kiss to the sunrise. “I love them all, and I love you with all my heart. With all of my soul.”

She wasn’t ready to let go, not yet - but she was ready to say goodbye, which meant going back to Starling to protect Sara’s family. No, not Sara’s family, her family. “Until we meet again, Ta-er al-Safer, my beloved.” She said while she stood, then she moved to gather her belongings. The wind kicked up around her and again she felt the caress of Sara’s hand. 

Nyssa checked herself to ensure she had everything, and then she felt something. Startled she searched her pockets and then smiled, pulling out a small iPod. It was an older device, scribbled Arabic from Sara’s handwriting. A large smile grew on the assassins’ face, she took the yellow ear buds and stuck them in her ear, and pressed play…

_You with the sad eyes_  
Don’t be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It’s hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small 

_But I see your true colors_  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that’s why I love you  
So don’t be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow 

_Show me a smile then,_  
Don’t be unhappy, can’t remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you’ve taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I’ll be there 

_And I’ll see your true colors_  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that’s why I love you  
So don’t be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow 


	7. Misfit Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done for misfit day, sorry it's short.

Music blared from Charlie’s room as she ran a hand through her red hair. She mouthed the words to Paramore’s latest album while sewing up an M on her shirt. The teenager refused to sit down and let her parents have all the fun. Getting up from the edge of her bed she looked herself in the mirror. Brown eyes, freckles and red hair that seemed to have no end. She placed the black domino mask over her eyes and then looked down at the fabric taking a pair of scissors to make an adjustment. 

She slipped into her boots, and then put her mask on, grabbing her cape she climbed out of her window. Riding her bike down the street she knew that today was the day she would have her dark vengeance. She’d get to kick some ass and fight just like her moms. When the music switched over to Demi Lovato’s Don’t Really Care, well then things got way better.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Charlie took a few ‘superhero’ selfies. With that she was out the window. Riding her bike down the hill she smiled when the wind caught her cape. Her iPod still blaring music from the wrist band she wore, the same one her mama used when she went running in the morning.

She planned on heading into the city, but when she saw some kids throwing things at a dog. Well, Charlotte Laurel Drake wasn’t gonna have it she dropped her bike and ran with fists flying through the air shouting. “DARK VENGEANCE!” This was followed up by a round house kick that connected with someone’s chin. Ducking a punch she flipped someone else on their back and upper cut another. “You’ve been misfit’d suckers!”

The dog seemed grateful for the assist, and jumped to lick Charlie’s face. “Cool, you can be my sidekick, I’ll call you Eggsy.” Then she flipped her cape back and walked with her shoulders held high, with Eggsy following at her heels. Getting back to her bike, Misfit and Eggsy ran around the neighborhood taking out terrors and thugs. 

Charlie returned to home to both of her mothers tapping their feet. “Dark vengeance?”


	8. Walking on Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started out listening to Walking on Sunshine and it ended on Cyndi Lauper's Girls' Just Wanna Have Fun... so, there you go. In case you're wondering this is a continuation from the earlier chapters (yes I know I needlessly add canon drabbles in here)

Sara was looking up at her wife, and jumped into her pants. They use to fit, she swore they fit. “Honey! Where’s my jacket?” The vigilante inquired as she hopped up and down trying to squeeze into her leather pants. Pushing in her gut with her hands the former assassin jumped around the bed trying to get her pants over her ass. 

One foot on the bed, the other on planted on the floor. Sara was finally able to get her pants up. She sighed with relief and then attempted to zip said pants up. “Oh c’mon!” She lamented. “Nyssa! Jacket!”

Nyssa walked in with the leather jacket and perked an eyebrow. “I do not recall having any plans for the evening.” 

“There was an alert put out by Oracle and with Laurel on duty at the Watchtower, I figured I’d help.” Sara said as she took in deep breath and did her best to pull the zipper up. Biting down on her lower lip she tried to grapple the zipper, but it slipped out of her hands. “Nyssa, please, help…”

Nyssa however stood there sucking in her lips, in her best attempt to not laugh at her wife. She merely walked over and set the jacket on the bed. “And what do you wish me to do, habibti?”

“Can you help me get it up, please?” There was a whine and perhaps a stomp of a foot as a frustrated Sara gestured toward the zipper. 

It just so happened that their daughter, Charlie was walking by. Sipping on a slurpee as she did so. “TMI, moms.” She managed to say before looking at them both with raised brows.

Sara narrowed her gaze, giving her daughter a look that would kill if it could.

The teenager took the hint and walked the other way. 

Nyssa rested her hands on her hips. “Alright, come here beloved.”

“Thank you.” Sara grabbed the jacket from the bed, and started to pull it over her shoulders. “Was it always this tight?”

“I would not know.” Nyssa admitted while struggling with the zipper. “This is more difficult than I anticipated, have you been eating outside of your required diet?”

Sara’s eyes shifted as she whistled. “You know what, this feels good actually.”

“Sara.” Nyssa’s voice shifted.

Charlie shouted from the living room. “She’s totally been eating at big belly burger!”

“CHARLOTTE LAUREL!” Sara shouted, as Nyssa sucked in a breath rolling her eyes while doing so.

Nyssa turned on her heels, and with her hands up in the air walked away. Sara looked down and tried to pull the zipper back up, managing only to get it half way up. “Wait, no Nyssa! The zipper’s stuck now!” Jumping forward toward her wife. “Nyssa!”

“Please! Help me get it up, Nyssa!” The blonde shouted while bunny hopping down the hall, “and I need my mask, and staff where are they?”

Charlotte handed her mom the mask. “I think Tim has your staff.”

“Wha-what?” Sara inquired.

Charlie shrugged. “Something about impressing the kids at Happy Harbor.”

“This is your doing.” Nyssa pointed an accusatory finger at Sara.

“My doing?” A now annoyed Sara countered. “Whoa there, wait a second.” Managing to get the zipper unstuck only to have it slide back down to it’s original position. 

Nyssa’s eyes flared with anger. “Your doing, you insisted he socialize.”

“The kid was sitting here hacking into things, I just wanted him to get out. I didn’t think he’d go out and become Robin, let alone join the young justice!” Sara shouted as she walked down the hall, her pants squeezing every bit of flesh as she did so. “You were the one who wanted to train the kids!”

At that moment, Tim walked out of his bedroom. “Can you two keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.” The boy wonder walked into his room and then reappeared with the staff. “And here’s your staff.”

Sara bunched her lips up as she grabbed the staff, and then zipped her pants up in one go. Nyssa took in a deep breath and went to their bedroom, while the blonde turned on her heels and walked toward the front door. Giving Charlie the stink eye as she did so.

Charlie would’ve looked away but she noticed something. “Um… Mom.”

“What?!” Sara snapped.

The teenager snorted and pointed. “Your pants.”

“Huh?”

Nyssa had reemerged from her room, with her meditation beads and was about to head straight for the back patio when she saw it. That’s when laughter emerged from her mouth no matter how hard she tried to contain it.

Sara sighed. “Whatever! It’ll be the best piece of ass this city has gotten all year.”

“And what a beautiful ass it is.” Nyssa managed to whisper as she put her hand over said tear. “I would love to delight in it’s pleasures, however; it would seem that there are more pressing matters.”

Licking her lips, Sara tilted her head. “Well.” She looked at the time. “The alert was put out thirty minutes ago, I’m sure someone answered it.”

Nyssa motioned come hither with her finger while walking backwards toward their room. “Come my beloved.”

Charlie gagged at the words, Sara tussled her daughter’s hair as she walked behind the sofa, following her wife into their bedroom. 

“Is that a promise?”

“A guarantee.”


	9. This Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) by Natalie Cole and an AU that I'm RPing on Tumblr.

It was France, but it was more than just France. Sara slid in wearing socks, underwear and Nyssa’s shirt. Clapping her hands, and letting her hips rock back and forth. “This will be.” She sang, as the record of Natalie Cole’s This Will Be Played throughout their hotel room.

Putting her arms around Nyssa, she spun her wife around. “The one I’ve waited for.” Nyssa only snorted looking away from her wife who insisted on dancing. “Loving you is some kind of wonderful.”

“You’ve given me.” Nyssa reluctantly sang along. “The thrill of a lifetime.” Her lips pressing against Sara’s as the two stood in their hotel room while the sunlight filtered in. “This will be.”

“An everlasting love.” Sara whispered kissing Nyssa back as they danced together in the hotel room. Swaying this way and that, letting the song carry them. “You’ve brought a lot of sunshine into my life.”

“Oh?” Nyssa asked curious as she scooped Sara into her arms. “You filled me with happiness I never knew.”

“I bet!” Sara answered throwing her arms around Nyssa’s neck and pulling herself up to give her wife a kiss. “You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of!”

Setting Sara down, Nyssa joined her as they sang. “And no one, no one can take the place of you.” Their noses nuzzling together because for a brief moment in time they were newlyweds, with nothing else to worry about not while Oliver Queen lived and breathed anyway.

“THIS WILL BE!” Sara shouted as she moved toward the champagne bottle working to uncork it.

“You and me.” Nyssa managed to say as she walked up behind Sara working to help her uncork the champagne bottle.

“Yes ma’am!” Sara bit down on her lower lip trying to get this damn thing uncorkced.

“Eternally.” Nyssa added and with her hand over Sara’s they noded.

“Hugging and squeezing, and kissing and pleasing, together forever throughever whatever.” 

Finally the cork came undone but not without the two of them falling to the floor and champagne spewing everywhere. “You and me.” Sara whispered turning around toward Nyssa kissing her sweet lips.

Nyssa stifled laughter as Sara crawled on top of her, kissing her. The song continued to play but she was now flush with the floor while Sara ran her hands along her wife’s sides. 

Nothing could ever take this away from them.

They would have their everlasting love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, keep them coming and now that Sara's alive and I'm RPing an AU kid of Sara and Nyssa I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW MORE WILL BE COMING! HAPPY, FLUFFY AND ALL IN BETWEEN.


	10. Photograph - Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT. I also didn't finish - *snort* - this um piece, because I didn't know where to to go and it was all nice and beautiful so let your imaginations finish... her... um, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written between two different nights, to Ed Sheeran's Photograph and Hozier's Take Me To Church

Nyssa tucked loose strands of Sara’s hair behind her ear. A hand graces across Sara’s face bringing the blonde closer toward her. Lips pressed against the one another, while another hand moves down toward the lining of Sara’s jeans. No longer was she holding a photograph, no longer was she staring at a moment frozen in time. Here in her hands was the woman she loved, the woman who she made love to after she fell off a horse. A stubborn blonde who refused to give up, or let anyone dictate her life. 

“Tell me, you said you were with me because you loved me - is that - is that still true?” Nyssa questions, her voice lingering along Sara’s lips.

Sara’s blue orbs shift and she simply kisses Nyssa, pushing hard against her. Her tongue sliding out coaxing the brunette’s lips open. Then between thin breaths into each kiss. “Nyssa, I will always love you, you are my heart and my soul.” Her nose against the other woman’s as she takes the moment to breathe her in. “I will always come back to you, you are my home.”

Nyssa’s hands moved up gripping the fabric of Sara’s shirt. Her kisses warm, welcoming and needy - so needy. She had longed for Sara’s touch for so long, words she once spoke now haunted her. Sara’s hands moved inside of Nyssa’s robe. She moved them toward the bed, and in an instant they were shedding their clothes.

“Habititi.” The brunette merely whispered, a whisper that turned into a whimper her nails digging into Sara’s shoulders. Her legs moving up, crossing over Sara’s lower back. A finger pressing into Nyssa as Sara could feel her lover beneath her. Quivering in need, but it was more than a physical need; admittedly Sara didn’t realize what she’d be missing when she had left.

How part of her had been missing, yes she’d been with Oliver - but Oliver. Oliver was the closing of a chapter - they both needed to finish it. To move on, and be with the women who truly wanted to have them. She couldn’t compare her love for Oliver with Nyssa they were different. Oliver had been part of her journey, her life, but Nyssa, Nyssa was her life, her future and as she felt Nyssa’s legs wrap around her she kissed those sweet lips because she knew in her heart - she’d been so wrong for leaving in the first place.

Sara’s blonde hair fell over them, her fingers working their way around, until she knew she couldn’t just half ass this. Throwing her hair back she trailed her kisses down; hands on Nyssa’s knees drawing along the brunette’s inner thighs. 

The blonde smiled when Nyssa’s ability to concentrate vanished the moment Sara placed her tongue down there. Licking at her lover like a sweet dessert, one she would not abandon again. Nyssa’s hands came around Sara’s hair as away to have some semblance of control.

It was in this moment she recalled the first time that she had made love to Nyssa. How she had needed guidance but now, now she knew this woman’s body so well and how to drive her. How to control the pace and while Nyssa was all in want for a fast fix. Sara never worked that way so she took her time, because she wanted this to be better than before. She pulled Nyssa’s legs over her shoulders as she was down on her knees. 

She worshiped Nyssa, in every possible way, finding heaven here between her lover’s legs. Her hands moved, gliding along the woman’s taut skin, fingers threading with the other. She could hear the pants, could feel her girlfriend’s legs around her draping down her back - because they belonged there. The way Nyssa’s body felt in her mouth, how sweet she tasted - Goddess forgive me, Sara thought as she heard Nyssa’s mouth speak her name. 

Oh, how Sara had sinned when she left this woman. Here she was now on her knees, praying - praying with her tongue, her fingers as they freed themselves from her lover’s grip and moved to work with the shrine before her. Touching, flicking, penetrating in just the right ways. Blue eyes lifted to see those beautiful brown hues looking into her soul. Don’t you dare stop, were the words she could read from her lover and she continued - it was plenty, it was tasty and it was hungry work but Goddess how she wanted this.


	11. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only way I could stomach listening to that song, sorry it's super short, also it's in season 3, just in case you wanna like not read this - y'know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do

Nyssa closed her eyes as the door shut behind them. Had it been so long since she had been here? Since they had been there? All she could do was say her name. “Ta-er al-Sahfer.” The word was no longer a word but a symbol of what she had lost. She could hear Al Sah-him behind her, whether he would do as her father commanded remained to be seen.

Opening her eyes she kept her back to him, her hands remained at her side moving only to hold themselves against her chest. Her heart burned at the betrayal of being here, in her room. His room, and what was expected of her in this night.

_All the nights, all the days all the hours they spent. The love they made, the sweet nothings they whispered. Sara’s touch her caress, her laugh and her smile. How the first time had been sweet, but their last had been sweeter perhaps part of Sara knew that her time was short._

_Her kisses lingered on her lips, there was no rush toward the goal. Sara’s eyes had never been clearer._

The bride of the demon craved her beloved now more than ever.


	12. Vegas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sara takes nyssa to [insert random fast god place here] for the first time. hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I have two posts where I did ask for clarification, but since none was given I am going with fast god place, enjoy!

Sara was the first to wake with a throbbing headache. Exhaling hard as she put her hand to her head, the blonde opened her eyes and then shut them quickly. The harsh sunlight spewed in from the- opened balcony? Immediately on alert the assassin jumped to her feet and closed the balcony doors. As she did this she noticed the ring on her left hand, “what the-?”

She heard her girlfriend stirring in the bed, but her eyes went to the light reflecting off of her body. A white dress? She looked down, and then her eyes went back to the ring. “Oh no…” She said aloud, only to hear.

“Habibi.” Nyssa from the bed placing pillows over head, “why did you allow me to have more than two drinks?” The brunette tossed in the bed, feeling very, very uncomfortable, her hands ran along her body to find the source of discomfort, but instead she was finding a rather intricate dress. “Habibi.” The tone in her voice changed as she sat up in bed, throwing the covers off.

Turning her body she faced her, wife? Sara gave a quizzical expression, but the moment Nyssa stood up. “Wow.” She said it louder than she had meant to, walking toward the brunette she placed her hands along Nyssa’s hips.

Nyssa blushed turning her face away in embarrassment.

Sara tucked her hand underneath her wife’s chin and brought them face to face, the blonde gave Nyssa a soft kiss along her bottom lip. “You look beautiful.”

Nose to nose, Nyssa let a laugh escape her, “as do you, but I must ask.” She brought her hand beside Sara’s. “What did we do last night?”

“I think we got married.” Sara answered with a small wince.

“Oh.” Nyssa nodded in acknowledgement as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Sara sat beside her and the two of them let that sink in for a moment. “Oh no.” Her gaze turned toward the rings on their fingers. “This will not bode well.”

“Shhh.” Sara put her index finger along Nyssa’s lips.

Nyssa took Sara’s hand into hers and kissed the palm of it, “habibi.”

Just as they were about to kiss, a rapid series of knocks at their door. “Mrs. Raatkos.”

“Mrs. Raatkos?” Sara questioned with a furrowed brow as she looked at Nyssa.

Nyssa gave her an innocent shrug that was accompanied by a cheeky grin.

“The limo is here to take you back to Reno.”

“Reno?” Sara asked aloud as she leaned across Nyssa’s body.

“Yes, you bought a house, last night, Mrs. Raatko?”

Sara’s mouth dropped as she sat up right and mouthed to Nyssa. “We bought a house?”

Both Nyssa and Sara looked at one another, giving each other a pained look before falling back into the bed together. Dragging pillows from either side of the bed the two went on to ignore the little man and his many knocks. If only to eventually agree to come out of the room and sort things out…

March 14th, 2018.

“We have great taste.” Sara says with a smile as she looks at the beautiful estate.

Nyssa pulls Sara into an embrace, as the blonde’s back becomes flush with her front. “Welcome home, Mrs. Raatko.”

Turning around, Sara put her arms around Nyssa’s neck as she leaned up to kiss her wife. “Mhmmm, welcome home Mrs. Raatko.”


	13. Fuckin' Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for my AgentCanary series, but it didn't quite fit. I didn't want to waste it, so I retooled it for this series.

Sara stirred in bed, her nostrils picked up the scent of food being cooked in the kitchen. The blonde murmured something but the words weren’t quite formed. She shifted in the sheets, kicking them around, her hair spilled over her body as she hugged the pillows beneath her. “Mhmmmm, you’re making crepes.” She said aloud, but knew her wife couldn’t hear her, at least not over whatever it was she was watching. A documentary most likely, or even the Talk her favorite daily talk program next to Ellen.

Rising out of bed, she waltzes toward the bathroom to take care of her morning routine, toilet, sink, and possibly doing something about her hair. Sara shuffled her feet across the carpet, side stepping one of their cats on the way over there. “One of these days, you’re gonna kill me, Abs.” She says to the tuxedo cat who only meows in response.

Eventually Sara emerged out of the bathroom feeling more human than when she had entered it. She managed to pull on a pair of her wife’s yoga pants since they happened to be on the floor. With her blonde hair pulled back into a messy pony tail she crossed out into the living room. There on the bright wide screen television was in fact a documentary. Sara squinted so she could make out the watermark, a PBS documentary. “Okay.” She acknowledges quietly deciding the risk was not worth the joy of Sports Center. Knowing that if her wife was cooking and cooking crepes for that matter, changing her television channel will result in burnt crepes. 

“Your newspaper is on the table.” Nyssa mentions as she stirs a wooden spoon into the sauce pot where her blueberry sauce was beginning to come together. 

Sara’s eyes roamed her wife’s body, Nyssa wore a black, sleeveless cardigan, white tank top and black leggings. Oh, those leggings she put a hand over her heart and crossed the room to the kitchen table. Taking a seat at the antique table she took another moment to admire her wife. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

A small smile wraps itself around the brunette, “thank you.”

Shifting her lips to the side, Sara rose from the table deciding she could read the paper later. Slipping her arms around Nyssa’s waist she laid her head against her wife’s back. “I love you.”

Nyssa set her utensils down and turned to face Sara. Sweeping stray hairs out of her wife’s eyes, she leaned down and kissed her petite love. “I love you, too.” Her voice is soft, and quiet. “Are you looking for bacon?” She inquires, knowing her loves’ desires.

A gasp, “why… Mrs. Lance.”

“It has three more minutes in the oven, though you must know, your maple black pepper is not available here.” Nyssa informs her.

“That’s it, we’re going back to Gotham.” Sara remarks playfully. “Ollie can handle Slade on his own.”

Nyssa chuckled and turned back to focus on her sauce, the crepes had been plated already - sitting beside the stove awaiting the fresh sauce. “As much as I feel that Oliver can handle Slade on his own, we must applaud him for taking the step to ask for help.”

“Remind me to give him a gold star.” Sara quips as she moved to open the overhead cabinet. She tipped toed to grab the bag of coffee grounds. “Did we pack my mug?”

“Mhmmm, I do not think so, fairly certain I left it because it was dirty.” Nyssa replies. “Your father brought over a mug just this morning on his way to work.”

Sara makes a squealing sound, as she looks for it. 

Nyssa points to the dishwasher. 

Sara grabs the mug off the top rack in the dishwasher. “So what do we plan on doing today?” She asks, whilst setting the mug on the counter as she goes back to setting up the coffee maker. 

“Errands.” Nyssa comments.

“Mrow.” Comes a soft, pleading mew from the kitchen table, Marcus. The bright tabby filled with oranges and white, whines once more. “Mrrrow.”

Nyssa turns and looks at her cat. “I’m busy, Marcus.”

“Morrrow.” He jumps down from the table and weaves his way between her legs. There’s another meow, this time it comes from the corner of the living an aloof Indy makes her presence known.

Sara sighs, “one of these days we’re just gonna leave them at the house.”

“Nonsense.” Nyssa objects, “Marcus, I’m busy.”

The blonde rolls her eyes, “c’mere tubby.”

She reaches to pick Marcus up but he dashes away. 

“You know, for as big as he is - he’s fast.” She comments dusting herself off. As she does, Marcus’ meows can be heard from the living room.

“Habibi, feed them.” Nyssa instructs as she moves to remove the bacon out of the oven. 

A sigh escapes her, “okay.” An acknowledgment, and a thought, for once her life had been fraught with blood, murder and running along rooftops and while she did still run along rooftops. Her life more or less involved cats, cuddling, and doing whatever it was, was on her honey-do list. 

As Sara walked to the pantry to pluck out cans of cat food, she suddenly found herself walking over the three of them. Abby attempting to climb up Sara’s legs, Marcus weaving about and Indy walking ahead of her. “You know, it’s days like this that I miss Loki and Thor.”

A small cry from Nyssa. 

“I’m sorry!” Sara yells out, she hadn’t meant to trigger memories of Nyssa’s two beloved cats. Thor was a rather… brutish tabby/ragamuffin stray that was more brawn than brain, Loki was a mischievous Russian blue who almost always outwitted his brother. They lived with Nyssa and Sara in the village along the mountains, both eventually passed for one reason or another. “To be fair, I wish they were here.”

“I know, habibi, I know.” Nyssa calls out as she plates up bacon onto their plates and the leftovers onto a spare. “How do you want your eggs?”

Sara in the middle of opening a can of cat food. “Scrambled, and just the whites, I promised Felicity that I’d work out with her.”

“Should I be jealous?”

The blonde attempted some sort of sexy eyebrow waggle but was caught off guard by a very hungry, cat. Abby dug her claws into Sara, “yeow!”

The can of cat food went up into the air, and Indy was quick to claim it the moment it landed. Marcus whined louder. “Habibi, feed the cats!”

When she turned to see what was taking Sara so long, she found her wife on the floor with the cats eating out of the cans which seemed to have fallen, on top of her. Nyssa put her hands over her mouth. 

“I demand extra bacon.” Sara manages to say as she huffs while looking at their cats. “And cheese, I want cheese on my eggs.”

Nyssa nods and backs away from the scene, giggling to herself.


End file.
